Just a Memory
by Hysterik
Summary: Jasmine takes the time to reflect on a time when she felt like an outsider. (DQII) LiefxJasmine hints.


Inwe: This was just something I had to do for class and I decided to put it up on Fanfiction. Jasmine's character is difficult to write because she's so cool So some of her characterisation may be a little bit off. I'm just trying to capture how she would have been feeling.  
  
---------  
  
Lief told me to record something about myself so I can place this in the new edition of the Deltora Annals. Josef has been working hard to keep the book in its traditional style and has become very frazzled. I don't see why a person can become so obsessed over a simple thing like a book. But yet, here I am writing in what will become one. I find this tiresome, but Lief says that our people in the future will want to learn of me, one of the heroes of Deltora. Lief- I find it strange to call him king, taught me to read and write. I don't see the point, but I unwillingly agreed to help. Lief can convince me to do almost everything now, it seems.  
  
Well, here is my memoir.  
  
I grew up in the Forests of Silence, although most people know this fact, my parents fled Del the night the Shadowlord invaded. When I was still a young girl my parents were taken from me by the Grey Guards of the Shadowlord. I saw them being taken away. I didn't cry, I thought that being strong would bring them back. But they never did. I didn't understand that they were gone, and that they wouldn't come back – ever. My dreams were about them, and how they would come back and they'd hug me and tell me everything was alright.  
  
Until I grew up a bit.  
  
I made friends with the forest creatures especially Kree- the black bird and Filli- a small, furry, chattering creature who never strays far from my soldier. I began to grow cold, and watched Grey Guards being devoured by the Wennbar with nothing more than a slight distaste, so slight that sometimes I didn't even realise it was there. I never thought I was being cold back then, just being practical and wary to survive. I didn't feel very alone, the trees and animals talked to me, and I was quite content.  
  
When Lief and Barda- who is now the chief of the Palace Guards found me, or rather, I found them on the first leg of their quest, they offered for me to come with them. On that first quest I never felt really felt different from anyone else, we were in the wild most of the time anyway.  
  
There were a few incidents, such as going into Tom's shop that made me feel like an outsider. It was cramped in that shop, I could not bear it. And Lief and Barda sometimes found me unorthodox but I found this easy to ignore.  
  
It was when I returned to the palace after we discovered Lief was the king of Deltora I began to feel different. Barda was often off on buisness with the palace guards. As for Lief, he was always out late and attending to his 'duties'. He was so distant, and I became angered, surely he could at least talk to me, his friend, who saved his life more than once. Only Kree and Filli understood me, but somehow this wasn't enough now. People would whisper as I passed. They thought I was a witch, they knew of my ability to talk to trees and animals. I would stalk past with my nose in the air, like the wild girl I am.  
  
I began to feel lie the castle was a prison, pressing in on me so I could scarcely breath. I needed fresh air, freedom, I needed the Forests again. But something always kept me there.  
  
No one ever wanted to speak to me, I wanted to stamp my foot and yell. I didn't fit in – and I knew it. So I got angry a lot, anger at least was an emotion I understood.  
  
In the end I ran away from the palace in a fit of anger. I couldn't bear the strange looks people would shoot at me anymore. I couldn't bear not having someone human to confide in.  
  
I couldn't bear not having Lief to confide in.  
  
The fit of anger had been sparked from a discovery. Jinks, the awful, former palace jester, and Glock, who seemed like a big bumbling idiot, showed me something. Lief was in Tora and they gave me a reason why.  
  
He was finding a Toran bride.  
  
The idea now seems ludicrous. But somehow, the pieces all fit. The late nights Lief would spend with Glock, the book titled "The Great Families of Tora" the missing palace jewels, how he had been avoiding my eyes, everything. Except the fact that I thought I knew him better than that. Deep down I think I knew that he wouldn't do that thing without telling one of his closest friends, but I shut that part of me out.  
  
Something else happened that I am ashamed of now. I won't record it here. The story has probably been told many times anyway.  
  
I'm not sure this is the kind of thing you are supposed to write in the Deltora Annals. Josef is telling me to blow out the candle and go to my bedchambers. Perhaps I will write some more tomorrow.  
  
-----------  
  
Review! 


End file.
